


A "Joust" game

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Lost in OASIS [1]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Easter Egg, F/M, Halliday, How Do I Tag, Oasis, Videogames, flashfic, ioi - Freeform, joust
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Una piccola flashfic che ripercorre la cyber-cotta di Parzival per Art3mis dal loro primo incontro sino alla fine della corsa all'Egg.(Basato sugli eventi descritti nel romanzo di Ernest Cline)
Relationships: Art3mis | Samantha Cook/Parzival | Wade Watts
Series: Lost in OASIS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356
Kudos: 1





	A "Joust" game

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

“ _È incredibile, la prima sfida è incredibile_ ”. Parzival non può fare a meno di pensarlo, mentre si rigira tra le mani la Chiave di Rame, mentre ne legge il nuovo indizio inciso sull’asta.

  
Rimane con un palmo di naso quando vede Art3mis giungere a lui, per poi scoprire che lei era arrivata alla soluzione settimane prima di lui, ma semplicemente non era riuscita a finire “Joust”.

  
Non si stupisce più di tanto, quando le lascia il suggerimento per battere il nemico; ignora il cuore che gli martella nel petto.

  
Quando trascorre quei mesi dopo l’attentato alle cataste di Okhlaoma City, chiuso nel suo novo appartamento a Columbus, rimane abbagliato nel constatare che sì, si è innamorato di un avatar di cui non conosce nemmeno il viso, che gli ruba persino il primo posto alla Chiave di Giada per la corsa all’Egg di Halliday.

  
Non si stupisce di constatare, quando infiltrato nel sistema dell’IOI, quando Sorrento ha già la Chiave di Cristallo, che il volto di Art3mis è esattamente quello che si sarebbe aspettato, identico all’avatar; la foto di Samantha Evelyn Cook lo guarda dallo schermo del visore e Wade Watts sorride.

  
Deve salvarla, come deve salvare Shoto e Aech.

  
Non si stupisce più, quando alla fine della battaglia, dopo essere riuscito ad impossessarsi dell’Egg, fa resuscitare l’avatar di Art3mis assieme a quello di Aech e Shoto.

  
Sorride, quando si stringono la mano nella vita reale, lì nella casa di Ogden Morrow, alla fine di tutto, alla fine del loro primo bacio.

  
Tutto è cominciato con un videogioco dell’Atari 2600 del 1982.

  
“Joust” è stato l’inizio di tutto. 

  
Non ne sarà la fine.

***

_/272 parole/_


End file.
